sueños y sentimientos encontrados
by Wanda Cullen Night O
Summary: Bella sueña con ser una gran bailaría, por lo que se va a una academia en Londres, donde conocerá el amor, la amistad y realizara su sueño pero tendrá piedras en el camino como todas las personas… ¡TODOS HUMANOS! proximamente lemmons...
1. la despedida

Declaro los personajes no son míos en su mayoría son de Meyer yo solo pongo la trama y juego con ellos

Sueños, amor y futuro

Capitulo 1

Despedida

Mi nombre Isabella Swan nacida en Forks Washington con sueños de bailarina. Dese que tenia 14 me empezó a llamar la atención el baile y hoy 5 años después me mudo a la academia de danza en Londres Inglaterra.

Me levante, escogí unos pantalones entubados, una blusa blanca, mis zapatillas plateadas, y baje.

Me encamine a la cocina, donde se encontraba mi padre _intentando _preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se dio la vuelta camino hacia a mí.

Me tomo de los hombros

"hay hija no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar"—me acercó a él rodeando su brazo en mis hombros, mi padre no era una persona de muchas palabras y que digamos demostrador de afecto tampoco pero yo sabía que me quería y con eso me bastaba

"yo igual papá, y creo que y se porque me vas a extrañar, mira eso se te está quemando el omelette."—le dije juguetonamente

Deshice su abrazo y fui a voltear el omelette

"bien bella, me tiene que llamar por lo menos una vez cada 3 días, oh! Chiquita no se qué haré sin ti" comento soltando una lagrima que bajo por su tosca mejilla

"¡oh! Papá, no te preocupes" una lagrima salió ahora de mi mejilla

Desayunamos en silencio, dentro de 3 horas salía mi vuelo, eran como las 7:30

"voy por mis maletas"

Subí las escalaras, esta sería la última vez que subiría a mi cuarto, entré a mi cuarto, la cama individual con una colcha morada estaba bien arreglada, mi mesita de noche con una lámpara encima, mis cortinas rosa claro, no habían muchas cosas

Lo más grande era el closet y gracias a mi mare que se encargaba de llevarme de compras cada que venía de visita.

Ella y mi padre estaban separados, se llevaban de maravilla solo que si tenían diferencias por lo que ella se fue a vivir a Phoenix Arizona.

Agarre mis maletas que estaban a un lado de la cama, eran 3 maletas y mi bolsa de mano.

Baje las maletas, mi padre ya me esperaba en su carro (n/a: los Swan no son pobres, ni de clase media, tienen dinero, solo que les gusta "aparentar")

--

_Hora y media después…_

"pasajeros con rumbo a Londres Inglaterra, favor de abordar en la sala E-5"—dijo una mujer por el altavoz.

Me levante y camine hacia la sala, llegando me metí en una tienda de revistas, compre un libro "_te amare por siempre"_

Fui a donde estaba la azafata le entregue mi boleto y camine hacia mi asiento

Apenas despegamos quede dormida.

——…

_¡HOLA! PUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y PUES SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA HACEMELO SABER PARA UQE LO MEJORE_

_ADIOS BESOS _

_CAROLINE SALVATORE_


	2. Llegando a la academia

**_Declaro los personajes no son míos son de la fenomenal Meyer yo solo juego con ellos por puro entretenimiento ;)_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Llegando a la academia_**

"Señorita, ya vamos a aterrizar puede abrocharse el cinturón, por favor"—me despertó la azafata

Apenas aterrizó el avión me dirigí a buscar mis maletas, había un hombre con un cartel rojo y escrito en el centro con letra cursiva y plumón azul.

"Yo soy la que espera"— dije al acercarme al hombre, dándole mi mejor sonrisa

"¡oh!, que gusto soy Harry, su chofer, déjeme la ayudo con esas maletas"—agarro mis maletas y nos dirigió a un hermoso camaro 2010, subió las maletas y nos encaminamos a la academia

——…

Entre a la academia, en la recepción habían muchos adolecentes con sus maletas y todo

"Señorita Swan, tenga las llaves de su auto"—dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se arrugara su cara.

"Como, ese carro es ¿mío?"

"Claro esta señorita"

Dejo mis maletas en la recepción, que estaba pintada de color café claro y unos muebles blancos, era algo entre clásico y moderno. Me senté a esperar que me llamara la recepcionista

"Isabella Swan"—llamo la secretaria

"esa soy"—le conteste al llegar donde ella estaba

"¡Hola!, bien te toco la habitación, 145, tus llaves y tu horario se te será entregado mañana, mi nombre es Lila, ¡bienvenida!—dijo alegremente—"casi se me olvida informarte, tienes un compañero de habitación, aun no llega, bueno tu habitación esta en el edificio 1, segundo "—explico Lila—"ten un croquis para que te guíes"

Me encamine al edificio 1, al entrar me encontré con una sala de estar muy bonita, era toda de madera, con una escalera que llevaba al 2 piso, al igual que la otra recepción tenía un toque entre moderno y clásico muy bello a decir verdad.

Subí las escaleras, llevando mis maletas pesadas pero posibles de cargar, camine buscando mi habitación, hasta que la encontré, entre, la habitación era de madera, con dos camas matrimoniales, colocadas una en cada esquina, 2 escritorios grandes, un closet a cada lado de el cuarto, y un baño ,al lado de una mesa donde se encontraba una tele de plasma.

Escogí la cama que estaba al extremo de atrás de la habitación, empecé a desempacar. Cuando ya casi terminaba se abrió lo puerta. Entro un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y rojos.

"Hola"—salude cortésmente—"tú debes ser mi compañero"

"Hola"—contesto mi saludo—"pues sí, me llamo Edward cullen, ¿y tú eres…?

"Bella, Bella Swan"—conteste

"bien veo que ya escogiste cama, bueno, como también veo que ya casi terminas de desempacar, te gustaría bajar al comedor, digo si quieres, hací nos conocemos mejor, ya que vamos a vivir juntos prácticamente"—dijo con una sonrisa

"claro, Edward"

"bien, sólo deja guardo algo y bajamos"

Justo cuando estaba pasando por su lado para sentarme en el mueble que estaba cerca, me tropiezo con la pata de la cama, ya estaba preparada para el golpe, pero unos brazos fueres me detuvieron, nuestras bocas estaban a centímetros.

"gracias"

Se acerco un poco más, justo cuando iba a posar sus labios sobre los míos, empezó a vibrar mi pantalón, dando inicio a "póker face" de Lady gaga

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuitions play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his hea_

_Enseguida nos separamos, se metió al baño y yo conteste la llamada_

"¿hola?"

"Bells soy yo, Charlie, solo quería saber ¿cómo llegaste?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿estás bien?"

"vale, tranquilo, llegue bien, nop, no necesecito nada_—solo que no llames en momentos como este—_"como ya dije estoy bien"

"bueno te dejo, que ya me tengo que ir al trabajo"

"te quiero, papá"

"yo igual Bells"

Colgué y me fui al mueble, estuve ahí como unos 15 minutos, hasta que salió Edward, con una camisa azul y unos pants rojos.

"estén bella, ¿vamos?"

"sí, claro"

Salimos de esa habitación y bajos por las escaleras en silencio

"y bien, este es tu primer año ¿no?, es que no te había visto por aquí"—pregunto, rompiendo el silencio

"si"

"oye te voy a presentar a mi gemela Alice y su amiga Rosalie, para que conozcas a alguien por aquí"—era tan tierno-_diablos bella que te pasa-_creo que quede anodada con el casi beso.

"gracias, Edward"

"cuéntame de ti"—pidió, se lo agradecí ya que No sabía qué rayos preguntarle o decir estaba ¿nerviosa?

"pues soy de Washington, mi padre es abogado, mi madre diseñadora de interiores, ellos están separados. Tengo 19 años, me gusta leer, no es muy interesante mi vida mejor di la tuya"

"aunque no lo creas puede llegar a ser mas interesante la tuya que a mía, mis papas son escritores, tengo un hermana, Alice, tengo 19 años, toco el piano, soy de New York, creo que ese es un resumen"—me sonrió

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la entrada al comedor.

Dios todo en este lugar era hermoso

Tenía lo mismo que la recepción era de madera con unas mesas y en la parte de hasta atrás un bufete

"ven"—fuimos a una mesa donde estaba una chica menuda de tez clara, ojos verde, y cabello corto un poco despeinado, al lado de ella se encontraba una chica rubia, ojos azules, eran muy bonitas.

"Bella, esta es mi hermana Alice"—señalo a la chica menuda—"y ella es Rosalie, su amiga"

"¡Hola Bella!"—Saludo Alice—"estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas"

"hola, bella"—saludo Rosalie

"¿y los chicos?"—pregunto Edward

"en un momento bajan"

Alenguas se veía que Alice era muy extrovertida, pero me cayó bien

Me senté en la mesa y empezaron a hacer preguntas, hacía paso toda la noche, habían llegado un fortachón que se llamaba Emmett el novio de Rosalie y jasper su gemelo que era el novio de Alice

Había comido una manzana, Edward y yo salimos del comedor. Era una noche muy bonita, por lo que empezamos a caminar por el jardín

"Bella, ¿tienes novio?"

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, la verdad yo no tenía el único que tuve duro un mes y casi no estábamos juntos hacía que no contaba

"nop"—conteste como quien no quiere la cosa—"y ¿tu?"

"tampoco"

Se paro y me agarro del brazo, acerco su cara a la mía dejando unos centímetros entre nuestras bocas, me hacer que un poco, y el termino por poner sus labios sobre los míos, se sentían tan cálidos, rozo mi labio con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que fue concedido, su lengua y mi lengua tenían una danza competitiva, nos separamos por la falta de aire.

"perdón, Bella"

"no te preocupes"—le di mi mejor sonrisa

"creo que mejor nos metemos, ya empezó a haber un poco de frio"

**_¡Hola! Pues ya mero llega un poco de ¡acción! bueno besos _**

**_¡Adiós!_**

**_Saludos a Melanie Cullen Night S._**

**_Que me esta ayudando con algunas ideas tqm Mel!_**

**_Dejen un review pliss! Buenooo digame en que puede mejorar y lo are _**

**_Adiós ;)_**

**_Caroline Salvatore_**

SI QUIEREN SABER COMO ES EL COMEDOR, EL CUARTO, LA RESEPCIONISTA, EL CARRO DE BELLA…

PASEN POR MI PERFIL


End file.
